


Edit that out

by Chasespace



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Fluff, I do need more ideas for prompts though ._., I live for fluff, I'm having fun with this AU, M/M, YouTube, Youtuber AU, cri, in which Pentagon are youtube vloggers and make cute videos together, like reeeeeeeaaaaal mild, mild swearing, murrrr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasespace/pseuds/Chasespace
Summary: The matters of a YouTube clique.(A series of drabbles where Pentagon are dorky YouTubers - relationships to be listed when added)





	1. Jinho's one million subs (feat. Hongseok)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jinho tries to film a Q&A. (Jinhongseok if you squint)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^^ First post!
> 
> So, I've been wanting to make something like this for some time, I just didn't know if it was a good idea or not. Then I figured, why the hell not? :3
> 
> So, this first one is kind of Jinhongseok but could also be seen as platonic :P
> 
> I'm also taking requests for pairings in this universe, and "vlog" prompts. If you would like to see a collaboration between two specific members, or just a member in general, please let me know! :D

Username: **JinhoSings**

Subs: **1.5 million**

 

Jinho popped into frame dressed in an oversized black hoodie, wearing just enough makeup to surpass as a functioning member of society, but not enough to hide his state of kill-me-I’m-dead-inside. He waves stiffly towards the camera with a tired smile. “Hello,” he slurred, sleep still eminent in his voice.

 

“Hyung,” Hongseok’s voice muttered from off-camera. Jinho gave him a questioning look, deadpan burning a hole into the younger’s forehead.

 

“What?”

 

“You should maybe… act a little less glum,” Hongseok teased, suppressing a snicker. The older stared at him with eyes of stone. “Or, you know...don’t. I'm just saying.”

 

Jinho let out a long, tedious breath, rolling his neck back before turning to the camera with a forced smile, waving his hand again, “Hey everyone, it’s me, Jinho. No, I’m not dead, thanks for asking.”

 

He heard Hongseok attempting to muffle his giggles behind the camera and lets out yet another sigh. He should be used to working with this idiot by now. The duo had been sharing an apartment for the past three years, courtesy to Hongseok and his crumbling bank account. Though, Jinho supposed living with a fellow YouTuber had its perks.

 

“So, I’ve been away for a while--”

 

“Three months,” Hongseok corrected.

 

Jinho cocked his brow, wondering if his roommate was going to continue interrupting throughout the entire recording. It wouldn't be the first time. “Yeah, thanks for the help, Señor Steroids.” Hongseok snorted, a daft smile on his lips. “Anyway, whilst I was away, my channel somehow hit one million subs.” Jinho frowned slightly. “I’m flattered but...don’t you guys have anything better to do? Like...going to work...and eating food...and stuff like that?”

 

At which point Jinho’s small studio apartment erupted with laughter. “Are you keeping that in?” Hongseok asked.

 

“Oh yeah, I’m definitely keeping that in.” 

 

The camera cut away to Jinho browsing on his phone. “So,” he said, “I know I said, to celebrate one million subs, I’d do a cover of Chandelier by Sia, but to be honest, I don’t really feel like it.” He smirked to himself, biting his lip to keep a straight expression. “So I’m going to do a last minute Q and A instead." Jinho resisted the urge to roll his eyes when Hongseok began humming Q&A by Ailee. The last thing his channel needed was another copyright strike. "I already got some of you guys to tweet me some questions on #askJinhoSings.”

 

“You want me to read the questions out?” Hongseok asked.

 

Jinho shrugged and handed him the phone.

 

Hongseok gave a tiny snicker. “Question one, when are you doing that Chandelier cover?”

 

Jinho laughed, shaking his head to hide his own productivity insecurities. “You guys need to calm down. I’ll do it eventuallyprobablynot.” 

 

“Question two, are you in a relationship?”

 

“Why?” Jinho glanced up at Hongseok, hiding his smile with the back of his sleeve. “Like why do you care? Why does anyone care?”

 

There was a moment of unorthodox silence before Hongseok cleared his throat. “Should I move on?” Jinho nodded frantically. “Fuck, marry, kill out of me, Changgu, and Hwitaek.”

 

“Are you purposefully picking these stupid questions?” Hongseok falls into an uncontrollable laughing fit, knocking the tripod over in the process. "We can not upload this shit..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my English is a little rough around the edges, I'm still learning :3
> 
> Thanks again!


	2. Wooseok's best friend tag (feat. Yuto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wooseok invites Yuto over to do the best friend tag. (WooYu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by bel-oppa0217 (bERUkUN) last chapter! Just a small WooYu fill :3 (They're so cute though X3 )

Username: **Woosocks**

Subs: **300k**

 

“How we looking?” Wooseok said, fiddling with his hair in the camera monitor. Yuto grumbled under his breath as the younger dragged him into frame by his elbow. He’d been trying to hide himself off-screen, convinced that if he remained persistent, Wooseok might just let him go.

 

“Do I really have to do thi--”

 

“Yes, hyung! This is serious!” Wooseok exclaimed, shaking him by the shoulders. “Gotta’ give the people what they want!”

 

The two sat on the edge of Wooseok’s bed, camera balancing on a stack of physics textbooks. Yuto couldn’t help but crack a small smile at the sight of the younger’s charismatically amateurish setup.

 

“What up, you guys!” Wooseok said, saluting to the camera. His arm had already made its way around the back of Yuto’s shoulders, primarily because he felt most comfortable that way, but secondarily because he had a feeling Yuto would try to escape. “It’s ya’ boy, Woosocks here! And holy cow we hit three hundred thousand subscribers last week!”

 

“I’ve got half a million,” Yuto mumbled under his breath. Wooseok snorted, punching the giggling hyung  on the shoulder. 

 

“Today I’m here wiiiiiiiith…” Wooseok did jazz-hands in Yuto’s direction and the older scrunched his nose in disapproval, hiding his embarrassment behind the back of his hand. “Hyung, this is the part where you say your name.”

 

“This is really fucking cringey.”

 

“Hey, don’t swear, I don’t wanna’ get demonetized.” The two broke into fits of hushed chuckles, Yuto attempting to hide himself behind Wooseok’s shoulder.

 

The camera cut away and the pair had somehow shuffled themselves even closer together. “Hello, I’m Yuto from AdaTo Productions.” 

 

“Today we’ll be doing the best friend tag!” Wooseok said with an enthusiastic cheer. Yuto nodded stiffly, praying that Wooseok would just get on with it so he could go back to binging SNL. “You guys really wanted to see us do this tag so...your welcome?”

 

Yuto snickered, mumbling under his breath. “ カッコ悪い...”

 

“Yah, what’d you call me?” Wooseok shoved him over the shoulder as the older began to chuckle.

 

It took about twenty minutes for the two to actually get into the context of their video, which, for them, was surprisingly efficient. 

 

“Question five, what’s your favourite memory?” Wooseok asked, scrolling through the questions on his phone.

 

“Of us?” Yuto thought for a moment. “Well, we have a lot of nice moments…”

 

Wooseok smirked. “Yeah?”

 

“I guess there was that one time--”

 

Yuto was cut off as the bedroom door swung open with a rowdy smack against the wall. “That one time Wooseok left hickies all over you the day before vidcon?”

 

"Wha--”

 

Hyunggu lept onto the bed with a skip in his step, squeezing himself into frame between the two vloggers. “Hoe, those were not rashes, you ain’t fooling anyone!” 

 

Yuto smacked the palm of his hand to Hyunggu’s mouth, panic evident on his expression. Wooseok gave a nervous chuckle. “H-he’s joking, obviously.”

 

“Nu-I’rm-nurt!” Hyunggu mumbled behind Yuto’s palm, desperately trying to pry the hand from his lips.

 

The youngest gave a heavy sigh. “We should edit this out.”

 

Hyunggu finally managed to free himself from Yuto’s grasp. “What? No, ignore me, ignore me! I’ll just sit here quietly. You guys enjoy your date.” Wooseok’s brow gave a twitch. “Oh, I mean your  _ collaboration _ .” 

 

Yuto had to grit his teeth to prevent himself from clocking the younger in the jaw. “Fine,” Wooseok grumbled, disappointment evident in his tone. “Just don’t do anything stupid.”

 

The video continued, despite Hyunggu’s unanticipated cameo. He sat between the two with a distinguished shit-eating smile playing on his lips.

 

“Next question,” Wooseok began, “how did we meet?”

 

“Through mutuals,” Yuto said.

 

“Oh my god, you hoes need to stop lying,” Hyunggu said, edging himself closer to the camera lens. “These two were all over each other waaaay before Hwitaek even formally introduced them.”

 

Wooseok gave his hyung a condescending look. “We were just being friendly--”

 

“Since when is making out in the back of a bar friendl--”

 

Yuto silenced the younger by locking his arm around the babbling idiot’s neck, using a nearby cushion to smother his words. “Can we record the rest at my house?”

 

Wooseok replied with a nod and a wink, ignoring Hyunggu’s muffled chants of  _ WooYu is real _ . “We’re definitely cutting this out.”

 

Hyunggu pulled at Yuto’s arm as he began to run out of air. The older dropped the cushion allowing the younger to breathe. “Hyung-ah, help me!”

 

Before Wooseok had the chance to turn the camera off, a battle cry rang through the far end of the hall. The three froze as a wild Hwitaek came bombarding through the door, swiping the camera from the desk and making a run for it. “Hey!” Wooseok barked, dashing after the cackling hyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed ^w^ 
> 
> Feel free to suggest vlog prompts :3 Like I said last time, if you would like to see a collaboration between two specific members, or just a member in general, please let me know!


	3. Changgu's "Boyfriend Does My Makeup" tag (feat. Yanan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Changgu does Yanan's makeup, but not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated this. These months have been inconveniently busy ._. I promise, I'm getting all prompts done! Just not as efficiently as before.
> 
> Suggestions/prompts are still welcome! :D

Username:  **YeOneAndOnly**

 

Subs:  **1 million**

 

“You have really pretty eyes,” Changgu said with an absent smile. Yanan suppressed a chuckle as he let his boyfriend gently run a light brown pencil beneath his waterline.

 

Despite Yanan not having a channel of his own, he’d managed to grow quite the following on social media, simply from adorning Changgu’s life in vlogs and Facebook posts. Now, he showed up in almost every weekend video. The viewers seemed to love it.

 

Yanan was happy enough to spend the time with his boyfriend. Changgu seemed to enjoy dragging him from place to place, forcing him into cute, funny, and occasionally uncomfortable situations. (Yes, Changgu went through a prank phase. No thanks to HwiDawn…)

 

Today however, it was pleasant for the most part. Changgu was convinced that Yanan would look absolutely stunning with a brown smokey eye. Dignity aside, it wasn’t all that bad.

 

“Do you prefer twinkle or ivory?” Changgu asked, holding the makeup palette up. Yanan laughed nervously as he stared at the practically identical set of colours.

 

“Hyung-ah,” Hyunggu whispered from behind the camera.  “Can I have a go?”

 

Yanan’s eyes widened in alarm. “No.” He turned towards Changgu, who seemed to light up at the notion. “No-no-no, I didn’t--”

 

The older’s smile began to melt into a soft puppy-dog pout. A clear attempt to win Yanan’s affections. Yanan sighed, trying to keep a straight face as he stared at his boyfriend’s cute expression. Curse him.

 

He really hadn’t expected any of it to go well. Of course, Hyunggu had to come along and ruin his perfectly good morning by smothering lipstick all over his lips and chin. There was makeup and glitter littered across his eyes and cheeks, causing uncomfortable itches and irritations. All the while, Hyunggu was busy laughing his ass off. Changgu, being the _“angel”_ that he was, attempted to suppress his snickers behind the back of his hand.

 

After they finally finished up filming, Yanan marched himself straight to the nearest bathroom down the hall from Changgu’s bedroom.

 

He could hear the pair talking through the thin walls, just next door. Changgu muttered, “I think you pissed him off.” followed by Hyunggu falling back into his fits of uncontrollable laughter.

 

He was still laughing when Changgu gently knocked on the bathroom door, poking his head through the archway with a soft smile. “You okay?” he asked, sounding genuinely concerned. 

 

Yanan had managed to scrub the majority of the makeup from his face. Though, that didn’t remove the annoyance from his temperament. “That is the last time we let _him_ film with us.”

 

Changgu smiled, walking in to stand next to Yanan in front of the mirror. “I think you still look cute,” he said, going on his toes to kiss him on the cheek. Yanan rolled his eyes, but smiled - the presence of his boyfriend already making him feel a little better about the whole ordeal. “We can’t cut it out of the video though.”

 

He sighed grimly. “Yeah. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that one thing in Pentagon Maker (you know what I'm talking about XD)


End file.
